


Cyborg Sanosuke

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Saitou, Cutesy, Cyborg Sanosuke, Cyborgs, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Might add more chapters, Scents & Smells, Touching, injured Sanosuke, needy Sanosuke, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: A cyborg, Sanosuke finds himself badly damaged and waiting for treatment as he sits in Saito's office. He didn't understand why his chest hurt, he wasn't supposed to be able to feel pain and yet, as the cop questioned him, he found himself spilling out the truth of how he felt.I might add more to this, but please PLEASE review and let me know what you think should happen next!





	Cyborg Sanosuke

“S...S….Sai...Saito….” The cyborg stammered, his inner core spinning at a mile per minute. The poor boy’s systems were not operating the way they should. All because the fool enjoyed getting into fights and never used freaking defensive moves.

“Tch, yeah...right here baka.” The cop huffed out, taking a drag from his cigarette as he sat opposite the boy, watching as the boy’s robotic eyes swirled backward into his head.

“Oi! Quit that and pay attention to me...” Saito snapped, grasping Sanosuke’s face with his free hand, forcing the boy to get a grip.

“S...S-Saito..i-it hurts…”

“Thought you couldn’t feel anymore.” Raising an eyebrow, Saito settled back into the hard wooden chair, releasing the boy’s face.

“I can’t. Shouldn’t b-be able to..” Almost hiccuping when another gear got stuck in his chest, Sanosuke’s features echoed his feeling of discomfort. “But w-when you’re not here..i-it hurts…”

Sanosuke pressed his creaking, rusty hand up to his ribs, pressing against where his core was.

“R-Right here….”

“Eh? That so? Guess you really are damaged.” The police officer chuckled dryly, ignoring the ting of concern running through him. He didn’t...no...shouldn’t care about the boy. He was just a brat, a stupid kid.

“When you’re alone...what do you do, hmm?” Saito swiftly questioned, a little astonished himself that he raised such a question.

“I..I…” A whirring sound could be heard as the boy stirred, getting more comfy in his seat. “I...think a-about you…”

“And?”

“W-When you left your coat last time, I-I…” Sanosuke turned bright red, seemingly that feature still working on the boy.

“Spit it out. I don’t have all day.”

“I-I buried my face into it...taking in your scent…a-and touched myself…”

Saitou dropped his cigarette at that, to his great dismay and slight embarrassment.

“What??? T...Touched where?”

Sanosuke whined, looking uncomfortable. “T-Touched down there…” He whispered, pointing down to his pants where Sanosuke 'junior' was.

“.....aren’t you naughty.”

“E-Eh?” The cyborg stuttered, gazing up nervously when the cop stood, grinding the burning cigarette under his boot.

“Touching yourself when I’m not there to watch….tch…” Saito yanked on Sanosuke’s hair, tugging the boy’s head back so he could shrug downwards, connecting their lips roughly together, his tongue diving into the boy’s mouth.

Moaning quietly, Sanosuke clung to Saito, his tongue shyly brushing against the older male’s, mewling when Saito roughly explored his mouth, clashing with his tongue and demanding submission.

“S-Saito…”

“Shut it.” The cop hissed, cutting the boy’s words off as he stroked the boy’s cheek with the back of his thumb.

“Let’s get you fixed up and then we can continue,” Saitou remarked, smirking when the injured boy keened needily in response.

 

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review. I would love to know if you guys would like me to add more to this! <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
